Havoc
by Chelsea Lynn
Summary: "First rule in Havoc aint about tags, It's about not gittin yourself killed." 17 yr old Kurosaki Ichigo just found himself fighting for his life in order to save his fathers. What kind of game have they made play? And more importantly, how will he win?


_**Hello everyone out there in fanfic world. This would be a second attempt at a Grimm/Ichi fic. Well…it may not be the conventional love story. Ok let's face it. It's not a lovey dovely love story. It's violent and crazy and down right vile at times. But I couldn't not write it. I watched an anime recently called Togainu no Chi and it inspired this fic. The game in it really hit me. I got an idea that Ichigo would so kick ass and it ended up taking over and I had a crazy plot on my hands. So thanks goes to the creator of that anime as well as Tite Kubo for his awesome Bleach characters! Also…a big shout out to Racey for telling me to go for this fic!**_

* * *

**Summary: Japan is in a post disease epidemic. Many cities were wiped out before the virus was contained. In once such city a cruel game is unfolding without other citizens knowledge. **

_**Ichigo Kurosaki is a 17 year old high school student. He moonlights as a street fighter, playing in ICE, under the code name Zengetsu. he gets a call from a mysterious man who tells him his father has been taken due to a gambling debt. The stranger tells Ichigo if he wants to save his father from a horrible fate that he will have to participate in a game played in the city Sabuko, formerly known as Tokyo. The name of the game is Havoc. **_

_**Grimmjow Jagaerjaques is an ex ICE player, as well as an ex soldier, known under the name Pantera. He learns about Havoc through a friend and decides to go to Sabuko in order to win the ultimate prize and the funds to help his little sister. He meets Ichigo on his first night in Sabuko and shows him the ropes. What will become of Ichigo and his dad? And what horrors await this duo as they fight for their lives in order to defeat Havoc?**_

_**Rated M for Graphic Violence, Language, and Sexual Material **_

_**Pairings Grimm/Ichi One sided Ren/Ichi and others pending. **_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Bleach or it's characters. Tite Kubo holds that honor**._

* * *

_Prologue_

"Well ain't you a lovely pair of legs?" A husky voice hissed behind a somewhat confused Ichigo. "An ya have tags too. Well ain't it my lucky day." He turned around to see a tall man with brown hair and matching gotee, striding towards him, a small lead pipe in hand.

"I guess we're supposed to fight now right?" The ten replied, moving his hand behind his back to grab the large knife concealed there.

"Fight? Yeah, I guess we could, but I had something else in mind." He laughed, and lunging forward hit him in the head with the pipe. "Heh, not to quick on your feet huh? Bet your new at this eh?" Ichigo had been unprepared for the sudden use of a weapon and he wasn't used to charging into fights so suddenly. The man had caught him off guard and was now wrestling him to the ground.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Ichigo cursed, throwing a punch and feeling it connect with the mans jaw. He got another swift pipe to the head in return. His vision blackened and he momentarily loss the feeling in his limbs. It was enough for the stranger to pin him down. "Oi! My backs on the ground! You can take the damn tag already!"

"Oh I'll take it, but after I'm finished with ya." He grinned, licking his lips and undoing the belt around his waist.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What! Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" He screamed as Blood splattered across the brick wall above the orange haired teens head. He looked up at the mans face, which was now distorted and bloody. He watched in horror as a blade was extracted from his head and felt the sick, warm sensation of blood dripping on his face. "What. The. Fuck." He squirmed out from under the gurgling man and effectively emptied his stomach of that mornings food onto the street. He wiped the blood from his face with a shaky hand. When had he become so weak? He was a champion after all! But then again, he'd never killed a man, or seen one killed up close. This was too much for him to take. He'd only been here an hour for Christs sake!

"You ok kid?" A silky voice spoke above him.

Ichigo looked up into cerulean blue eyes. Those eyes lit up in the darkness and almost made him stumble backwards. The man was tall, lean, and wore a black wife beater under a faded, green army jacket, whose sleeves were rolled up over his fore arms. Ichigo thought his blue hair complimented his look pretty well. He extended a hand and Ichigo warily took it. "I'm…fine…thanks…for..ya know." He glanced back at the body on the ground as the stranger helped him up.

"No problem. Guys like that get under my skin. Always attackin the newbies and stealing their shit. Pathetic. They have no tact. Sabaku's better without em." He replied, wiping his blade clean with a rag that he folded, and tucked back into the back pocket of his jeans. He then sheathed the katana in the sling on his back. "Ya know, I've seen ya somewhere before. Did ya happen to be involved in ICE?"

Brown eyes widened. "Yeah. I uh…well, you wouldn't believe it after seeing me toss my cookies... but I won the last tournament."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Heh, so you're Zangetsu. Hmm. Never woulda thought I'd be savin your ass here."

"Well I was taken by surprise and hit in the head with a pipe!" He protested.

The man laughed, which brought a smile to Ichigo's face. He had a nice laugh. Warm and inviting. "Yeah. Guess that would take any fighter off guard."

Ichigo noticed the tag hanging around the man's neck. "You're playing in Havoc. Aren't you going to take his tags?"

"Nah, you can have em." He said, bending down and snatching the tag from the mans body and handing them to Ichigo. "I don't need these low counts. I got plenty of em."

"But isn't it all about the tags? Don't you want to get as many as you can? I mean you're the one that defeated the guy. I didn't do anything but act like fool." Ichigo hung his head.

The man gave another hearty laugh. "Oh man, this your first night or something?"

Ichigo nodded solemnly.

"Shit, no wonder." He smirked and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo stuffed the blood spattered tags into his pocket and followed the man down the ally. "Ya see, First rule in Havoc aint about tags." He said with a head shake. "It's about not gittin yourself killed."

"Yeah, I kinda get that now." Ichigo admitted. "Thanks again for saving my ass back there…uh…I didn't get your name."

"Grimmjow." He replied quickly.

"Ok. Thanks Grimmjow."

"No biggie. Like I said, some guys just need to be taken out." They walked for awhile before Grimmjow stopped and leaned his back against the front of a building. The sun was rising, flooding the streets with light. Ichigo's mouth hung open in surprise. The city was in shambles. Buildings charred and crumbling, glass littering the streets, the asphalt covered in red and brown stains, and what was worse: the metallic, iron smell of blood. Ichigo felt his stomach threaten to heave. He may have been the best ICE fighter in Karakura Town, but nothing prepared him for this. It was like walking into a war zone with nothing but a swiss army knife.

Grimmjow saw the look in the kids eyes and sighed. "What's your real name kid?" He asked, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up.

The orange head swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to look at Grimmjow. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well Kurosaki Ichigo," He blew a cloud of smoke in the direction of the sun. "Welcome to Sabaku."

* * *

**_So what do you think? Should I continue this fic? I just keep getting ideas and I really liked this one. Hopefully others like it as well. Let me know how I did. :)_**


End file.
